


Seeking Comfort

by Icecat45



Series: A New Dawn [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, maybe? - Freeform, possible manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45
Summary: Eren unexpectedly seeks comfort from Levi after a nightmare, while trying to soothe himself on his own. Yet things don't go completely as planned.In a good way, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raindrop_rouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_rouge/gifts).



> This fic was written for raindrop-rouge for winning my ereri fic giveaway on tumblr. They requested a fic about Eren and Levi's first kiss, and this is the result. I hope you like it!
> 
> Second, this fic is the first in a series of canon divergence ereri oneshots I'll be writing. For reference, this au diverges from canon immediately after the Survey Corps leaves for the Shiganshina district to reclaim Wall Maria. Meaning nothing occurring after that in the canon manga is canon for this AU (that's the beauty of writing canon divergence fics). So no one needs to worry about sad endings in this planned oneshot series, because there won't be any. :)

After finishing his dinner, and saying good night to his friends, Eren left his place near one of the cook fires in the camp. Left to make his way back to his tent, and hopefully get a good night’s rest. He’d need whatever sleep he could get.

It wasn’t every day, after all, that a soldier of the Survey Corps embarked on the first long-range expedition beyond the Walls.

The first ever, as Eren and every soldier who accompanied him knew well. And still an almost dream-like thing.

Only a few months ago, the Survey Corps had departed on the fateful expedition to the Shiganshina district, with the goal of sealing and reclaiming Wall Maria. Sealing it, and hopefully finding the key to victory against the Titans within the basement of Eren’s former home. A victory that had been claimed for humanity, shortly after the discovery made within the basement. The battle for humanity’s freedom that followed had been fierce... Yet in the end, humanity triumphed. Freed from the Walls that held them for so long. Free to explore and settle the rest of the world…

As Eren did now, for once news of humanity’s victory had spread, plans were made in haste to begin charting the vast lands beyond the Walls. To find places for new human settlements, in time.

Even discover the ocean, somewhere out there.

Wherever the ocean might be, Eren knew it couldn’t be anywhere close to the Walls. Two weeks into the four month expedition, and it _still_ hadn’t been found. Not something that bothered Eren, for he knew that now, with the Titans defeated, he and his friends had all the time in the world to explore it.

Besides, other concerns weighed on his mind.

Even more-so now that he entered his tent, tying the flaps shut behind him. Stripping out of his uniform once he did, and changing into his pajamas in short order. Reciting his nightly reminder to himself, as well, before crawling into his sleeping bag. A reminder that was _true_ , the words within it as real as the sunrise and sunset. Maybe, just maybe, those words would allow him to sleep soundly tonight.

Closing his eyes, Eren kept that hope alive in his mind, as he drifted off to sleep.

*****

Only a few hours later, Eren’s eyes snapped open, and he cried out. The sound soft, yet quick. Heard only by him as he bolted upright in his sleeping bag. His eyes open, yet not seeing what little they could in the darkness of his tent. Seeing only the images in his mind, as real as they’d been in his dreams.

_Locked in combat with Titans alongside his friends and comrades._

_Hearing their cries for help, as Titans closed in on them._

_Their screams, as he arrived too late. Whether he was human or Titan, it didn’t matter, for he was always too late…_

_Too late to save them, as the bright spark of life faded from their eyes forever. As red stained the earth, the jaws of Titans, everything in his dreams…_

_Red… Blood…_

No, these were never dreams.

They were _nightmares_.

Something Eren was all-too-familiar with, much to his sorrow. They’d come occasionally before the war ended. Nightmares of losing former comrades in battle, along with those who still lived. Where his surviving friends were concerned, he always, before bed, reminded himself that they were alive. That he’d see them again the following morning, in the hope that doing so would bring about good dreams instead.

Dreams of the happy moments he’d shared with his friends. Of his childhood, before Wall Maria fell. All the wondrous sights that existed in the world, which he dreamed of seeing one day. And more recently, dreams of a different sort. Heated, passionate dreams of himself and the man he loved, but whom he had not yet confessed his feelings to. Ones that left him seeking relief from his hand, the name of another passing his lips…

A hope that grew dimmer with each passing night, for good dreams hadn’t come to Eren in weeks. He hadn’t expected the nightmares to continue once the war ended. Why would he, when he knew there was no need for them? No need to fear the loss of those he held dear every day. Not anymore.

Yet, they continued. Grew more frequent, and worse, as time passed.

Why reminders never worked, Eren could not say. Only that it didn’t, and that he’d give anything for some sort of permanent relief. Staying awake for a time often helped him get back to sleep.

So tonight, that’s what he’d do.

Eren wriggled out of his sleeping bag, and left his tent in short order. Slowly walking through the camp once he did, not worried that someone might see him. See how tears still slowly trickled down his cheeks, his eyes red-rimmed and watery; evidence of the fears that still plagued his mind. Most of his fellow soldiers were soundly asleep in their tents; the silence of the warm, clear summer night proved it. A handful remained on watch near the perimeter, if only to provide a semblance of security even though Titans were no longer a threat.

Not that they would have noticed Eren anyway, given how quietly he moved. How he inhaled deep, shaky breaths, in an attempt to calm himself. As he always did, never wanting to interrupt someone else’s sleep with his own troubles. Or worse, burden one of his friends with nightmares of their own…

“Eren.” A deep, achingly _familiar_ voice caused Eren to freeze in his tracks. “What are you doing up so late?” One that was soft, and carrying a hint of concern, as well.

Caused a sweet warmth to bloom in his chest, too, as he turned to his right. Faced the tent a few feet away, to see Corporal Levi holding one of the flaps open, silhouetted against the entrance. The muted light from a partially shuttered lantern shining from somewhere inside the tent. Given how Levi was dressed similarly to himself, it was clear he intended to sleep eventually.

He’d been so caught up in his own thoughts, and in trying to soothe himself, that he hadn’t paid attention to where he walked in the camp. Aside from staying within its perimeter, of course.

Hadn’t realized he’d walked in front of Levi’s tent, until he heard the older man speak.

“Nothing special.” Eren muttered, hoping Levi wouldn’t notice the tears drying on his cheeks. “I was just taking a walk to think about some things. So I guess I’ll be on my way, Levi.” He could deal with this on his own, as he had on so many other nights.

Eren’s use of his name without a title was no surprise to Levi. After all, he and Eren had become close friends, in the time they’d known each other. Their relationship shifting from that of superior and subordinate, to friends, to… Something more, perhaps. The fluttering warmth in Levi’s chest whenever he found himself in Eren’s presence told him as much. Along with the thoughts such feelings inspired in him, whether Eren was at his side or not.

Levi hadn’t told Eren about them yet, though that didn’t change what they were. Wouldn’t change it, as far as he was concerned.

Said feelings caused Levi’s heart to clench painfully, as he finally glimpsed the tears drying on Eren’s cheeks…

“You can talk to me about what’s upsetting you, you know.” Levi murmured, as he gazed into Eren’s eyes. “And if you’re crying about it… Having someone to talk to might help.” He couldn’t just leave Eren out in the cold, to deal with whatever was troubling him alone.

Eren sighed. It wasn’t surprising that Levi noticed that. The Corporal had always been observant, and… The offer was certainly tempting. Having Levi there to comfort him, maybe even ward off his nightmares in doing so…

After a moment, Eren murmured his reply. “All right. I’ll tell you why I’m crying.” Perhaps this was what he needed all along.

Upon hearing Eren’s answer, Levi breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, come in.” He said while retreating further into the tent. “I don’t think you want to stand in the wet grass all night.” Not to mention, it would be more comfortable for Eren this way.

So Eren followed, pushing through the tent flaps after Levi. Tying them shut once he did, then situating himself to Levi’s left where they sat atop the lone sleeping bag.

After a moment of silence, Eren looked off to his right. Meeting Levi’s grey eyes, warm and now filled with concern, when he did.

Then, taking a deep breath, Eren spoke. “You asked what had me so upset.” To this, Levi nodded. “I’ve been having… nightmares. Since before we defeated the Titans, actually. Though they’ve been getting worse since then. I don’t know why, since there’s no point in even worrying about that anymore. About seeing my friends die every time we go into battle, and… not being able to stop it…” His vision grew blurry with fresh tears, threatening to fall…

Only for Levi to gently rest his left hand on Eren’s upper back. Moving it in slow, soothing circles once he did. Offered something else, as well, with his right hand –thankfully it had been close by-. Eren took the silky fabric from his hand without hesitation, seemingly paying no mind to what it was. Simply dabbing his eyes and running nose with it, as Levi wordlessly offered comfort. Reassurance that it would all be okay, one way or another.

Focusing on the warmth of Levi’s hand through his shirt, and the older man’s presence, Eren gently wiped his tears away. Until they no longer fell, and his breathing settled once more into a calm, steady rhythm. It was only then, wiping away the last of the snot running from his nose, that he realized just _what_ he’d been using as a handkerchief.

Levi’s cravat.

As his eyes widened in shock, Levi spoke. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to scream at you for using my cravat to dry your tears and wipe your nose. If I hadn’t intended to let you use it like that, I wouldn’t have offered.” His lips curved upwards in a smile. His cravat could be washed, anyway, and he had others like it. Letting Eren use it for such a purpose wasn’t so bad, all things considered. But if anyone else ever tried to wipe their nose on his cravat…

Well, it was sufficient to say they’d never get away with it.

Eren wasn’t sure what to make of that, but the kind gesture was appreciated, nonetheless. “Thanks, Levi.” Setting the silky fabric in front of him, he continued. “I’ve had nightmares about losing all my friends who are still alive, you know. But as they’ve gotten worse, you’ve been in them more and more.” Not to the extent of excluding everyone else he cared for, of course.

Perhaps being in love with Levi was why things happened this way. Why Levi appeared more often in his nightmares, and his good dreams, too, when those came.

In his thoughts, as well. Thoughts of himself and Levi holding each other close… Exchanging tender, passionate kisses… Among other things.

“Oh? And why would you be dreaming about me more often?” Levi could think of one possibility, but… dare he speak those words aloud? Make his feelings, warm and sweet and oh-so- _right_ , known to the man he’d grown to love tonight?

A warm, calm feeling settled over Eren, then. “Well, I think it’s because… I _love you_ , Levi.” Eren whispered the words, the meaning and intent of them crystal clear. His heart beating swiftly in his chest, as he awaited Levi’s response…

In response, Levi gasped. Seeing the honesty of Eren’s confession clearly in his tender expression, his lovely green eyes… Slowly, Levi raised his right hand, and cupped Eren’s cheek.

Gently running the pad of his thumb over Eren’s cheekbone, as the words came to him easily. “Eren… I love you, too.” Warmth flowed through Levi, as his heart fluttered. His feelings and Eren’s, confessed at last…

Grey eyes and green slowly fluttered shut as they leaned forward. As Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, holding him close, their lips finally met. Relishing in the warmth and softness of their first kiss, one soon became two, then three… Culminating in a series of sweet, albeit slightly clumsy, kisses, for both of them were new to this. It wasn’t perfect, but that didn’t matter.

Not when experiencing this, and the simple joy of being together, was exactly what they wished for. When that was the case, how could this feel any less than perfect?

It couldn’t, they both knew as they pulled apart from their last kiss. Only for Levi to wrap his arms around Eren, as they pulled each other closer. Basking in the warmth and closeness of each other, and enjoying the peaceful silence that settled over them.

With Levi holding him close, Eren’s distress over his nightmares seemed like a distant memory. All he could think of, in this moment, was the joy of having his feelings returned. Of finally being with Levi, of kissing him, how he’d dreamed of. Briefly, Eren wondered at what else they might share together…

Until Levi broke the silence between them. “Why don’t you stay here tonight?”

“Levi?” Eren asked as he pulled back slightly, meeting Levi’s eyes with his own once more.

It wouldn’t do to assume what Levi intended with his unexpected request. Better to ask, than assume something his new lover hadn’t intended.

 _‘So he wants to know what I meant.’_ “I mean, you can sleep here with me, if you want. That way, I’ll be here to comfort you, in case you have another nightmare.” Levi was no stranger to nightmares, after all the years he’d spent in the Survey Corps. Perhaps by sleeping alongside Eren, he could find a measure of peace, as well.

Images of other, more sensual pleasures he and Eren could experience briefly flickered through Levi’s mind. He and Eren had all the time in the world to experience such things, though. They didn’t have to experience everything tonight, as though it were the only night they’d ever have together.

When Eren agreed, Levi shuttered the lantern, allowing darkness to engulf the interior of the tent. As soon as he did, he slipped inside his sleeping bag, Eren following him. Pressing himself as close to Levi as he could, and feeling Levi drape an arm over him affectionately in response.

Thankfully, Levi’s sleeping bag was more than big enough for two.

In the darkness of Levi’s tent, pressed as close as they could, Levi and Eren soon began drifting off to sleep. They’d have to explain the unexpected sleeping arrangement in the morning, no doubt. Yet the thought of explaining what happened did not trouble them. Why would it, when they knew, in their hearts, that no one could truly begrudge them for finding this sort of happiness and comfort in each other?

With peaceful thoughts filling their minds, Eren and Levi soon fell asleep.

Knowing tomorrow would bring them happiness that they would share together.


End file.
